


Nothing Else Matters

by mariothellama



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Marco, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Łukasz, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kuba, Omega Robert, Relationship Discussions, Set in 2nd half of 2013-14 BuLi Season, Shower Sex, Story is about both couples, Transfer Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: When an Omega goes into heat unexpectedly after training, his teammates have to look after him. One in particular ...





	1. I need you ...

**Author's Note:**

> This idea randomly appeared in my head and this story contains a couple of things I've been wanting to write about for some time. It also gave me the excuse to write about two of my favourite pairings of all time and this fic is about both pairs. They'll each get their own chapters.
> 
> This is set in the second half of the 2013-14 season, the last time the four of them would play together, and after Łukasz's recovery from his hip surgery.

Łukasz tried to relax as the physio worked on him. He was fit, healthy and playing again, but they were keeping a close eye on his troublesome hip. A knock at the door disturbed them and their captain poked his head into the room.

‘Are you about finished with Piszczu? I need to speak to him and it’s fairly urgent.’

‘Five minutes OK? We’re just about done.’

From the look that flickered across their usually calm captain’s face, Łukasz had the distinct impression that Kehli would have preferred that he come straight away, but he simply nodded before saying that he would wait outside. Now Łukasz was worried and counting the minutes until the physio released him. He slid off the treatment table and left the room, not bothering to change out of the t-shirt and shorts he’d been wearing all morning.

‘What is it?’ he couldn’t help asking as they hurried along the corridor.

‘It’s Kuba. He needs you.’

‘Kuba! Is he injured?’ Is something wrong?’

‘No, not exactly.’

Łukasz was even more worried now and he instinctively speeded up, following Kehli to one of the physio’s offices. Marco was standing outside, looking agitated. ‘Thank goodness you’re here,’ he said, opening the door, obviously relieved to see him, ‘Robert is with him.’

The room was dark, the window blinds open only a crack. An unfamiliar scent, warm, sweet and somehow inviting, filled Łukasz’s nostrils. And then everything became clear as he saw Kuba sitting on the floor, clearly hurting, curled up into a tight ball of pain with his arms clenched round his knees.

Robert stood up when he saw Łukasz, walking over to meet him by the door. ‘He needs an Alpha. But he needs the man he loves even more. I’d feel exactly the same in his position. You have to remember that. Marco and I will be outside. You’ll have your privacy for … well for whatever you need to do. Just knock on the door if you need me.’

Łukasz nodded. ‘Thank you, Lewy, for everything.’

And then the only thing that mattered was Kuba as he hurried to the Omega’s side, sitting down on the floor beside him, holding out his arms in invitation. Kuba purred happily as he scrambled across Łukasz’s lap, snuggling up against the taller blond’s chest, resting his head on his shoulder. Łukasz couldn’t help smiling as Kuba instinctively started to softly lick and suck at his neck for comfort, although he tried hard to ignore the fact that Kuba curled up against him like this made him feel other things, things he really shouldn’t feel for his best friend. Kuba was his friend, he’d do anything for him, but Łukasz was only human after all.

‘You came,’ sighed the Omega.

‘Of course I did. I always would for you. Every time. And I’ll be here for you. For as long as you want me to be.’

Kuba responded by wriggling against him, burrowing deeper into his embrace. He knew he shouldn’t, but Łukasz couldn’t resist gently kissing his hair, stroking his back and arms. And he couldn’t help feeling stupidly, blissfully happy at the soft sighs of pleasure this elicited from Kuba.

Łukasz swallowed hard. They needed to address this, be open and honest about it. They were friends, close friends, they were everything to each other. They could do this. And the truth was that there was no way he could hide his arousal from Kuba, especially not wearing shorts, not with the Omega snuggled close up against him. Kuba would be able to feel exactly how hard and aroused he was, even if he was more or less oblivious to it in his condition.

‘Look at me, Kuba!’ he commanded softly. ‘There’s something important I have to say first.’

Kuba struggled to focus on him, his eyes rimmed with red and clouded by need and desire.

‘I have to be honest with you. I owe you that. I want you. I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone in my entire life right now.’ He risked stroking tenderly over Kuba’s cheek before going on. ‘But I can control that. I can be here for you without … well without … ’

The Omega had been relaxed and pliant in his arms until now, but Kuba surprised him by suddenly sitting up, kneeling astride him, effectively trapping him underneath his body. His eyes were blazing as he braced his hands against Łukasz’s shoulders.

‘What if I don’t want you to control yourself? What if I want you just as much? Need you just as much.’

Łukasz groaned. ‘You know why that won’t work. You know that there are things I can’t do for you. Things you need. Especially when you are in heat. I hate the thought of an Alpha touching you. Of anyone who isn’t me touching you. But only an Alpha can give you what you need. I love you too much not to be enough for you, for you to have less than you deserve because of me.’

Kuba leaned forward, resting his forehead against Łukasz’s. This was so close, so intimate, so much of everything that he’d ached and longed for, that Łukasz felt as if he was beginning to burn up with desire himself. The Omega felt perfect in his arms, warm and solid. He smelled so good, even to Łukasz. His fingers ached to slip inside Kuba’s shorts, to feel him hot, heavy and velvety against his palm. And he knew that if he slid his hand a little further back, then Kuba would be wet and ready and needy for him. The thought was so intoxicating that it made his head swim. And what Kuba said next destroyed the last shreds of his resolve.

The Omega’s voice was rough, low and passionate, his lips coming ever closer to Łukasz’s, begging to be kissed. ‘I don’t want an Alpha to have me. That’s why I took the suppressants. I could never let an Alpha lay a finger on me when all I ever wanted was you. But they failed without warning. Probably because I want you so much and being around you makes me want and need you even more. And now it hurts, it really, really hurts. And only you can turn the pain into pleasure. I know that. Please, Piszczu. I need you so badly.’

There was no way Łukasz could ever resist his Kuba pleading with him like that. He leaned forward to bridge the last of the gap between them, finally claiming his Omega’s lips the way he had longed to do for so long. His love and desire burned fiercely now as Kuba melted into their first kiss, his lips hot, insistent and demanding against Łukasz’s.

Kuba tasted so good. Of sweat and grass and spring sunshine. Sweet and salty at one and the same time. Above all he tasted of pure Kuba, of the most desirable Omega Łukasz had ever set eyes on. He couldn’t help groaning out loud as Kuba’s lips parted to give him access, as their tongues met for the first time. A jolt of sheer, raw lust coursed through Łukasz’s entire body at the contact, tendrils of burning desire flickering down every limb, throbbing and pulsing in his groin. Kuba was his. His Omega. In heat for him and him alone. And soon he would be buried deep inside the wet heat of the man he had loved for so long. But not here, not like this.

Reluctantly he broke their kiss, holding Kuba’s face between his palms, caressing his cheekbones with tender strokes of his thumbs.

‘I’m yours. I’m all yours. I always was and I always will be. But our first time shouldn’t be like this, here and now just because you’re in heat. I need to take you home. But first I need to take the edge off for you. OK?’

Kuba nodded, biting his lips in anticipation. Łukasz longed to kiss those red, bitten lips once more, to claim their rough, plush sweetness as his own. But that would come later. He eased Kuba’s head down onto his shoulder, nosing lovingly at his Omega’s cheek.

‘Just relax. Let me take care of you. Bite into me if you need to.’

He would claim his Omega later but this was still special, the first time his Kuba would come undone under his touch, so Łukasz tried to savour the moment. Kuba was hot and heavy against him, breathing hard against his shoulder, desperate for Łukasz’s touch but holding back, clearly treasuring this precious moment as much as his mate.

He slid his fingers under the waistband of Kuba’s shorts where it was warm, damp and welcoming, gently easing them down along with his underwear. He heard Kuba’s sharp intake of breath as first the cool air and then the tips of Łukasz’s fingers caressed the silken skin of his cock. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Kuba was unusually long and thick for an Omega, the weight of his manhood pleasurably heavy against Łukasz’s palm as he closed his fingers round Kuba’s length, just holding him for now.

The way Kuba’s cock twitched and pulsed in his hand made it clear that it wouldn’t take much to send him over the edge. The tip was swollen, wet and sensitive as Łukasz circled it with his thumb, teasing the slit, making Kuba moan and pant in his ear, breathy and needy. His Omega whined in frustration as Łukasz let go of him for a moment, moving his hand lower, his fingers carding through the surprisingly soft hair at the base of Kuba’s cock to gently cup and squeeze his balls. His mate was so beautifully responsive, moaning under his every touch and caress.

He couldn’t resist letting his hand travel further back, exploring the cleft between his Omega’s gorgeous ass cheeks for the first time. Kuba felt every bit as wet, slippery and velvety as he had hoped for. Yet more slick leaked from him, coating Łukasz’s hand in sweet, sticky nectar as he slowly circled his Omega’s relaxed, sensitive entrance with his index finger. There was absolutely no resistance as his finger slipped inside, opening his Omega with gentle, circling movements, teasing himself as much as Kuba with the foretaste of what was to happen later.

The little yelps and howls Kuba let out were music to his ears and he knew how much trust the Omega was placing in him, remaining motionless and relying on Łukasz to take care of him instead of thrusting back and fucking himself onto his mate’s fingers as he must be desperate to do. But he knew it was time to finally give his Omega the release he was craving when he felt Kuba’s teeth sink into his shoulder. It only took a few firm, smooth jerks of Kuba’s perfect cock before it was twitching and convulsing in his hand, hot seed spurting over Łukasz’s already slick-sticky skin, his Omega’s cries of passion only partially muffled by the fabric of Łukasz’s t-shirt and the bitten flesh of his shoulder.

Kuba slumped against him afterwards, sounding for all the world as if he was purring happily, satisfied for now at least. They would need to go home soon, but Kuba needed a moment to recover first. As did Łukasz. His hand was wet and sticky and he went to wipe it clean on his t-shirt, but instead he did something he’d never even contemplated before, licking a wide stripe down his palm, tasting his Omega on his own skin before drying his hand off on his shorts.

‘You taste so good, Kuba,’ he murmured, ‘I can’t wait to taste you pure and clean, to lick you until you come screaming my name.’

‘You’d really do that? I mean, I’d love it of course. What Omega wouldn’t? But … ’

Łukasz laughed softly. ‘You know I’d do anything that makes you feel good. And of course I want to. Who wouldn’t? I can’t think of anything more delicious than you all sweet and wet with slick, ready and open for me.’

Kuba wriggled against him again, obviously as aroused by the idea as Łukasz was. And the wriggling seemed to remind him of something.

‘You … you need … let me … ’

‘It’s OK. I can wait. Your needs come first.’ And Łukasz meant that, even though his own arousal was doing its level best to fight its way out of his shorts single handed.

‘No. I want to. I need to. It will help. I need to smell you. Taste you on my tongue.’

He was right of course. Łukasz had forgotten that. Kuba’s drive to take care of him was almost as strong as his need to be taken care of himself. Not to mention the fact that it would be a little embarrassing having to face Marco and Robert in the state he was in.

And the equally embarrassing truth that it really wasn’t going to take long at all. Łukasz was biting into the flesh of his own arm in a matter of moments to try to subdue his loud moans as Kuba purred and growled his way down his body, determinedly pulling down his shorts to leave him naked from the waist down. Kuba snuffled around happily for a bit, obviously liking what he found there, before swallowing him down. That did it for Łukasz; the combination of the warm wetness of Kuba’s mouth sucking at him and the Omega’s agile tongue licking and flicking at the head of his cock was too much for any man to withstand. He came hard, the fingers of one hand twisted in Kuba’s short, thick hair while the Omega greedily swallowed down every drop he had to give.

Kuba looked more predatory than any Omega had the right to do as he sat up, looking at Łukasz with sheer hunger in his eyes, licking his lips clean. It was time to get him home!

Łukasz kissed his mate briefly, lovingly, almost chastely. ‘I need to get us home. I have to leave you for a moment. But I’ll be back soon. I promise.’ He walked to the door, rearranging his clothing as he went, before knocking softly. Of course it was Robert who opened the door a crack, with Marco standing well back.

‘I need to take Kuba home as quickly as possible. And I think I need your help.’

‘We have a plan all ready to go,’ Robert replied instantly. ‘I’ll drive you and Kuba home in your car and Marco will follow with his. But first I’ll help Kuba to change into fresh clothing and you can go with Marco to collect your stuff.’

Łukasz opened his mouth to protest, but Robert silenced him. ‘You stink of sex and there is no way Kuba can walk out of here unless we clean him up a bit. And you know what will end up happening if you try and do that. Anyway, it might help you to talk to Marco.’

Robert was right of course, so all Łukasz did was to thank him.

He set off down the corridor with Marco, missing Kuba already but knowing that he was in safe hands.

‘Are you OK with this, Marco? I mean with me being together with an Omega?’ Łukasz knew that not everyone would approve. He was pretty sure that Marco wouldn’t be like that, but he had to ask all the same.

‘Of course I am. Kuba loves you. You’re the one he’s chosen as his mate. You love him too. That’s all that matters. And do you really think that Robert would be with me if I was stupid enough to actually believe in all that Alpha supremacy and dominance stuff?’

Łukasz was relieved, but still there was something on his mind. ‘I just worry that I can’t give him everything he needs. Especially when he is in heat.’

Marco stopped dead in his tracks. ‘Do you want him so badly that you feel as if you’ll burst if you can’t have him?’

Łukasz couldn’t help grinning, remembering just how hard and aching he’d been before Kuba had put him out of his misery just a few minutes ago. ‘Of course!’

Marco smiled back at him back. ‘I don’t blame you! And before you go all growly and possessive on me, I’m a happily mated man and the only one I want is Robert. Once you two are safely in bed and enjoying yourselves, I plan to take my mate home and make love to him as many times as I can before we finally run out of steam. And if that means neither of us can run properly in training tomorrow, then so be it.’ He winked at Łukasz, that familiar, mischievous lop-sided grin plastered across his face.

Then he was more serious. ‘And would you do anything in your power to satisfy your mate, to make him happy?’

‘Of course,’ breathed Łukasz.

Marco shrugged his shoulders as he set off down the corridor again. ‘Well that’s all that matters. That’s what makes you the perfect mate for Kuba. Helping an Omega through their heat isn’t just about sex. OK, so there’s a lot of sex and it will probably be the best, most intense, most amazing sex of your entire life.’ There was a wistful, dreamy expression on Marco’s face as he spoke and Łukasz was pretty certain that he was thinking about Robert in heat.

‘But there is so much more to it than that, especially when it is with your mate, with someone you love. Kuba needs someone to take care of him and someone he can take care of. He needs someone he can be himself with, someone he can trust utterly, someone with whom he can completely surrender himself to the beauty and the passion of his heat, in the complete assurance that his every need will be taken care of with love and respect. And that someone is you.’

Łukasz swallowed hard. It all sounded rather overwhelming. And he definitely hadn’t reckoned on ending up discussing his sex life with Marco when he’d got out of bed this morning.

‘Look, can I speak bluntly?’

Łukasz nodded, slightly worried about Marco was going to come out with next.

‘Kuba isn’t the kind of man to choose who to fall in love with, not to mention his life partner, based on whether or not he has a cock that inflates like a balloon. I mean, mine does and it really is rather cool, but I’m pretty sure that it isn’t why Robert loves me.’

Łukasz couldn’t help bursting into laughter.

Marco leaned over conspiratorially to speak quietly in his ear. ‘And you know what, when an Omega isn’t in heat, sometimes it can even be a little bit annoying having a hot, virile Alpha mate. Sometimes Robert and I make love and he gets really pissed off at me when I can’t control myself and knot him when he really just wants to go to sleep afterwards!’

‘You’re just trying to make me feel better, aren’t you,’ Łukasz asked suspiciously.

‘Of course I am! My Omega ordered me to and I never, ever argue with my mate. He thought it might help if someone talked to you sort of from the non-Omega point of view and I was the best he could find at such short notice. But it’s all true! Honestly! I swear! Only it might be a good idea if you didn’t tell Robert everything I said. It might not all be exactly what he had in mind.’

He reassured the Alpha that this would stay between them. And the strange thing was that Łukasz really was starting to feel a little better about things after having spoken to Marco.

They collected Kuba and Łukasz’s things, making sure that they had Kuba’s house and car keys. Łukasz changed his shorts for track pants but wanted to waste as little time as possible before hurrying back to Kuba.

It felt like he had been away from his Omega for an eternity, even though it had been ten minutes at most. And the way Kuba threw himself into his arms, rubbing himself up against him, marking him with his scent, told him that he felt the same. Łukasz felt more relaxed after his albeit slightly bizarre conversation with Marco, no longer minding the other couple seeing them like this. His Omega was in heat and the only thing that mattered was making him happy.

The four of them walked to the carpark, Marco going in front. It wasn’t easy walking in a straight line with his arms round Kuba, but Łukasz did his best. He could hear Robert sniggering beside them and finally had to ask him why.

‘It’s just that from the possessive way you’re glaring at anyone who even looks at Kuba, almost on the brink of growling at them, I would have sworn that you were an Alpha if I didn’t know otherwise.’

He manoeuvered Kuba into the back seat of the car, fastening the seatbelt before getting in beside him. Kuba was looking hot and feverish again, beginning to shiver slightly. They needed to get him home and quickly.

‘Take off your t-shirt,’ suggested Robert as he climbed into the driver’s seat after kissing Marco goodbye. Łukasz looked at him in confusion until Robert explained. ‘It smells of you, especially since you haven’t showered. It will help comfort him.’ And from the way Kuba greedily buried his nose in the fabric, it seemed as if Robert had been right.

Łukasz had to smile yet again. This day was becoming stranger by the moment. Now he was sitting naked from the waist up in the back of Kuba’s car, tightly clutching the Omega’s hand. He saw Robert grinning at him sympathetically before they drove off.

‘I’ll drive as carefully as I can. We really don’t want to have to explain this to the police! There’s one thing I can promise you. Life will never be dull with a passionate Omega at your side.’ They both laughed at this.

Neither of them spoke for a minute or two. It was Robert who broke the silence.

‘Some of this might feel a bit weird at first. But Kuba has more than enough instincts for the two of you and I’m pretty sure that he’ll know exactly what he wants and needs. You just have to follow his lead. And I am equally sure that you’ll know exactly what to do as well.

When it comes down to it, this is just you and Kuba together and nothing else matters. And in a way maybe it is better that you’ve waited until Kuba is in heat. Otherwise he might have tried to suppress his Omega nature so as not to scare you off. You’ve always held back because you’re not an Alpha. But it’s the same for Kuba. He knows that if he was another Beta, you’d probably have been together for years by now.’

Łukasz had never thought of it that way before. He’d always believed that he was the problem because he wasn’t the Alpha that Kuba needed. That was why he hadn’t wanted to sacrifice their friendship for a relationship that was doomed to failure.

And Robert’s last words were the ones that he would remember in the hours and days ahead.

‘It doesn’t matter that you aren’t an Alpha. It doesn’t matter that you’re a Beta. The only thing that matters is that you’re the man Kuba loves. The one he’s chosen as his mate. The only one who can give him what he needs.’


	2. Robert and Marco

Marco lay on his back, Robert snuggled close against his chest, sprawled across his Alpha. Their lovemaking had been urgent and needy. Spending so long close to an Omega in heat had pushed Marco to the very edge of his self-control, even though he could never truly desire any other Omega apart from his mate. And although Łukasz was a Beta, his reaction to Kuba’s heat had been almost as strong as that of an Alpha. His teammates had reeked of love, sex and pheromones, of their need to complete their mating bond. Of course Robert hadn’t been unaffected either and the smouldering sexual tension between them had become harder and harder to resist during the short drive home from Kuba’s flat.

They’d barely made it into their bedroom before they’d started to tear each other’s clothing off, desperate to feel one other skin to skin. Marco had backed his mate across the room, their kisses hot and feverish, not wanting to let go of him until they both stumbled onto the bed. He’d breathed a sigh of relief as he’d realised that Robert was ready for him, sinking gratefully into his mate, the burning desire gnawing at his flesh soothed by his Omega’s wonderful scent, by his welcoming wet, velvety warmth, by the strong arms clasped round his neck.

Neither of them had been able to last long. They would make love slowly and more intimately later, but for now they both needed to take the edge off their overwhelming need for one other, their need for physical release. Marco made to pull out of Robert straight away, knowing that that was the only way he would be able to prevent himself from knotting his mate right now. But Robert had stopped him, whispering that he needed to feel totally possessed by his Alpha.

Being bound together like this always felt so good and this time was no exception. They’d kissed, the sweet, loving kisses they had been too frantic with need to enjoy at the start of their lovemaking. He’d kissed every inch of Robert’s face, forehead, cheeks, even the tip of his nose, which always brought a smile to his Omega’s face. He’d gazed down at his mate, knowing that he would have that stupid, happy grin on his face, the one Robert made fun of him for but secretly loved.

He’d tenderly stroked his mate’s dark hair back from his forehead, brilliant blue eyes sparkling up at him. Marco could gaze into those pools of deep cerulean blue for hours on end. And Robert had smiled up at him, love and happiness radiating from him, his dimples peeking out in that way that always made Marco’s stomach do somersaults.

And now Robert lay warm and contented in his arms, making soft little purring noises as Marco rhythmically stroked up and down his back. He’d meant every word he’d said to Łukasz. Making love to Robert was always amazing, often completely mind blowing, but this felt every bit as good. Marco never felt happier, never felt more like the Alpha his mate deserved, than when Robert was nestled in his arms, his Omega satisfied and content.

And he knew that Robert knew exactly how he felt, as his mate snuggled happily against his chest. Neither of them spoke for a while until Robert finally broke the silence.

‘I’m going to miss this. Just being with you like this. Coming home to you every day.’ His voice sounded wistful.

‘I’m going to miss you too. But we’ll make it work. It’s only for a few years and then you’ll have to put up with me every day for the rest of your life. We always knew this day would come. It’s the price we pay for doing what we love. And just imagine how hot and horny we will be for each other when we can spend time together. Being apart will hurt like crazy, but the reunions will be fun.’

He kissed the top of his Omega’s head, Robert wriggling happily against him in obvious anticipation of their future happy reunions.

Robert sounded more serious the next time he spoke. ‘You know that I wouldn’t leave. Not if you really didn’t want me to. Not if you asked me to stay.’

‘I know. That’s why I would never ask you. Just like you would never ask me to go to Munich with you if that option was still open to me. You need to do this and I’ll support you. Just like you’ll support me if I go abroad, even if that will make it harder for us to see each other.’

‘Do you ever regret your decision to come home?’ Robert had never asked Marco that and he tried to answer honestly.

‘No. And not just because this is where we met and fell in love.’ Marco gave his Omega a reassuring squeeze. ‘I always had to come back if I had the chance. This was my dream growing up. We both had to leave our childhood clubs to fulfill our ambitions. But the difference is that I could go back. This is my team. My stadium. My city. It means so much to my family. I could never have chosen to go anywhere else if Dortmund wanted me.’

‘Sometimes I wish you had won the titles here instead of me. It would mean so much more to you,’ sighed Robert.

‘It would mean the world to me. But you earned those titles. You deserve them. And there is still time. Don’t think that I’m going to go easy on you just because I love you!’

They kissed, relieved to have had this conversation, knowing that their love was strong enough to overcome any obstacles that their careers would place in their way. But there was one thing that had been worrying Marco and maybe now was the time to raise it.

‘Today … Seeing Kuba in heat … Seeing him suffer like that … I never want you to go through that just because I’m so far away. Promise me that you’ll look after yourself. That you’ll call me if you have even the slightest inkling that you might be going into heat. Wherever I am in the world, I’ll be by your side as fast as I can. I’m your Alpha, your mate. I love you. I need to be able to look after you properly.’

‘I promise.’ Robert’s smile warmed Marco’s heart like the midday sun warmed his skin on the training pitch. ‘My heat cycle has always been very regular and predictable. And I’ll make sure that I get more regular medical checks than I would if we were living together. I don’t want to have to go into heat without you by my side either. Seeing Kuba reminded me of how awful it was before … before I had you in my life.’

Marco hugged his mate tightly. He would do everything in his power to stop Robert having to go through that again, even for one minute.

‘But they have each other now. Łukasz and Kuba will be perfect together. They belong together and nothing else matters. And, Marco, you did a surprisingly good job of calming Łukasz down. He looked much more relaxed when he came back with you.’

‘He was worried about not being enough for Kuba because he isn’t an Alpha. And of course that is exactly why he is the perfect mate for Kuba, that he only wants what is best for Kuba. It took Kuba going into heat like that to finally make him see that he _is_ what is best for Kuba, that no Alpha could ever give Kuba what he needs, only Łukasz can do that. And I might have pointed out that there is more to being the right mate for an Omega than having a cock that inflates like a balloon.’

Marco grinned at his mate slightly sheepishly. He could see that Robert was undecided as to whether to laugh or punch him on the arm. Luckily he decided for the laughing. Robert never could resist Marco’s cheeky grin, just like he melted like ice cream left outside in the sun whenever Robert smiled at him with those dimples.

‘Don’t worry, Robert. I told him how beautiful and powerful and absolutely amazing it was to be privileged to share an Omega’s heat first. He was getting a bit freaked out by all that deep and meaningful mystical stuff so I thought I should try and take his mind off it. And it worked!’

‘Sometimes you are a complete idiot, Marco Reus. But you’re my idiot and I love you.’ Robert kissed him softly before continuing. ‘Neither of us had time to shower after training. So why don’t we shower together before eating. And if you prove unable to keep your horny Alpha paws off me while we are showering, well let’s just say that I won’t be making any objection.’ Robert winked at him.

Marco was half hard in an instant. Robert didn’t allow them to shower together nearly often enough for his liking, probably because they usually ended up making love and sometimes he just couldn’t restrain himself from knotting his Omega in time. Robert always looked just so gorgeous and irresistible wet under the shower, the droplets of water cascading over his body showcasing his perfectly toned, heavily-muscled physique.

Robert in the shower was a particular kink of Marco’s. It probably went back to their first months as teammates, when Marco had desperately tried to suppress his longing for a certain fascinating handsome, dark-haired Polish Omega. Showering together had been torture, forcing himself never to think about Robert wet and naked under the shower, having the strength of will never, ever to look for then he would surely have come undone. Feeling guilty every time he looked at Robert because his dreams were haunted by visions of a wet, naked Omega writhing and gyrating under a flowing stream of water.

Marco was an Alpha but he would never force his attentions on an Omega, and so he had burned in silent frustration until Robert had finally put them both out of their misery. He’d thought he was alone in the showers after training, the hot water easing the tension in his muscles. He hadn’t heard Robert coming into the shower room until he’d felt a hard, naked body pressed up against his back and clever fingers caressing him until he was aching and aroused, stroking him until he came shaking and shuddering in Robert’s arms.

Of course Robert had known how he felt all along. The Omega had just been waiting for the right opportunity to capture his prey, not wanting to wait until he was in heat and desperate for his Alpha mate. They’d gone home together that afternoon and been a couple ever since, completing their mating bond the next time Robert went into heat.

And Robert knew all about Marco’s shower kink as well. He’d arranged a special day trip for them on their first holiday together. They’d stood embracing under a waterfall. It had been like the perfect scene from a soppy romantic movie until Robert had decided to turn it into an altogether different kind of film, slipping his hand into Marco’s shorts to get him off as they stood kissing under the cascading water. That was one of the many memories Marco was sure that he would be replaying in his mind during the lonely nights ahead when he would have to ease his own frustrations.

It was almost uncanny how well Robert knew exactly how his mate ticked, for he climbed out of bed, holding out his hand to Marco. ‘Come on. Let’s make some more memories to keep you warm when I can’t be with you in person.’

Robert was clearly determined to use all of his not inconsiderable skills to turn him on. He walked in front of Marco, swinging his hips slightly to accentuate the gorgeousness of his ass. Marco’s eyes drank in the beautiful curve of his Omega’s spine that always arched so deliciously when his Alpha thrust deep and hard inside him and the play of the muscles in his strong thighs.

Of course Marco had insisted on a top-of-the-range shower for their bathroom in honour of how they got together, a huge glass-tiled rainforest shower with its own lighting system. Robert stepped inside, leaving the door open and turning the water on, making Marco watch him as he got soaking wet, hands roaming over his body in erotic temptation, smoothing his hair back under the warm water raining down on him.  Only then did he turn to Marco with a look in his eyes that made the Alpha’s knees buckle, holding out his arms in invitation.

Marco didn’t wait to be asked twice, closing the door and trapping them in the pleasing warmth of the shower cubicle. He took Robert in his arms, crushing their bodies hard, hot and tight together. They were cocooned in the flow of warm water, tongues buried deep in the wet warmth of each other’s mouths. Marco luxuriated in the warm wetness that surrounded him, fingers kneading Robert’s ripe, round buttocks, pulling his Omega as close to him as possible until Robert wrapped one long leg round him.

After long minutes of this sheer bliss, he shifted Robert’s body just far enough to be able to wrap a hand round him. But Robert gently moved his hand away, whispering in his ear, ‘I want everything, Marco. Absolutely everything. Take me, fill me and claim me, my Alpha.’

Robert was so mesmerisingly beautiful like this: soft and strong, dominant and needy as he turned his back to Marco, bracing his hands against the tiled wall. Marco took a moment to appreciate the precious gift before him, stroking his Omega from his back all the way down to his thighs, loving his loud moans, loving how the slick that was dripping from his Omega was visible even under the shower. Only then did he wrap one arm round Robert’s waist, gripping one of Robert’s own hands with the other.

His Omega felt perfect around him, like they were made for each other, two parts of one whole, as he slid slowly inside. Robert was so wet and ready for him that he met absolutely no resistance at all. The warm wetness inside his Omega was the most heavenly of all, allowing him to slowly and gently thrust into his mate in an easy rocking motion, letting their pleasure slowly build. He loosed his hand from Robert’s waist, lazily stroking his Omega, wanting them to come together. Robert had cried out, clenching and convulsing round him as they came.

‘Everything! I want everything’!’ Robert demanded in a husky voice, backing Marco up against the other wall of the shower, forcefully pushing himself back on his Alpha’s swelling knot. Marco wasn’t going to argue, wrapping his arms round his Omega’s waist, hugging him close. He bent his head to suckle at the mating bite on Robert’s neck, bearing more and more of his mate’s weight as his legs finally began to start shaking at being claimed like this.

He held Robert tenderly as he turned off the shower afterwards, wrapping his Omega in a big fluffy towel. ‘Thank you,’ he breathed against Robert’s check.

There was a mischievous glint in Robert’s eyes as he answered. ‘You deserved a treat after looking after Łukasz today. And I enjoy this as much as you do. It’s just that … well if I let you take me in the shower more often, it wouldn’t be so special.’

Marco could only look at his Omega in shock, his mouth open in surprise. And Robert wasn’t done with him yet.

‘We need to eat something as we have training tomorrow. And then I want to take you back to bed and ride you as slowly as possible, for as long as possible, until you are begging me to let you come. And then I want you to stroke me until I come, still impaled on your huge Omega knot.’

The shocked expression on Marco’s face must have been something to behold.

‘Oh don’t look at me like that, Marco. We spent much of the day with an Omega in heat and his extremely aroused mate. When we were outside the door while they were having sex, it took all of my self-discipline not to beg you to take me there and then, regardless of where we were. You’re so focused on how much you want me that sometimes you forget just what a hot, horny, needy Omega you turn me into.’

And with that Robert turned round and set off for the kitchen, Marco following obediently in his wake. He hoped Łukasz knew what he was getting into. If Kuba was just half as feisty and passionate as Robert, well then life would never the same again. But Marco wouldn’t have it any other way. And he was sure that Łukasz would feel exactly the same!


	3. Kuba and Łukasz

Manoeuvering Kuba into his flat was more difficult than Łukasz had anticipated. Kuba refused to let go of him, licking and biting at his neck, rubbing at the large bulge tenting Łukasz’s track pants. It was hard enough walking properly when he was this aroused, but his task was made almost impossible by the hot and horny Omega hanging off him. He fumbled with Kuba’s front door keys for what seemed like an eternity, breathing a sigh of relief as the lock finally yielded and the two of them stumbled none too gracefully into the hall of Kuba’s flat.

Łukasz focused, remembering what Robert and Marco said to him. He wasn’t an Alpha and that didn’t matter, but he had to behave like the Alpha Kuba needed right now. He stopped in front of Kuba, taking his mate’s face in his hands, tipping his head up so that they were looking deep into one another’s eyes. Kuba’s pupils were blown with lust, red rimmed and glowing, his lips bitten and red with unfulfilled need. Łukasz longed to kiss him senseless, to drop to the floor there and then and claim the man he loved and longed for. But he could control himself. His Kuba deserved better.

‘I’m your mate, Kuba. I’m the one who will be with you during your heat, just like an Alpha would. But you need to let me help you. You need to let me take care of you. You have to tell me what you need. And right now you have to take me to your bedroom.’

He’d been in Kuba’s home more times that he could count. But he’d never been in Kuba’s bedroom before, probably because that was far too personal and intimate a space given that deep down they’d always known that they were more than just good friends, even if he’d tried to deny that.

Kuba smiled at him, taking him by the hand and pulling him towards his bedroom. Once inside, they were both soon kneeling on the bed, shoes and socks hastily removed and tossed into the far corners of the room. He wished that their first time making love could have been slow and gentle, both of them having time to explore the delights of one other’s bodies, but there would be time for that later, plenty of time for that before the fire of Kuba’s heat burnt itself out. Right now his mate needed to feel him deep inside him, for that was the only thing that could quench the longing burning in his core.

Kuba was waiting for him to undress him. Luckily he wasn’t wearing much. Łukasz peeled off his t-shirt as erotically as possible, eyes drinking in Kuba’s broad shoulders and strong powerful chest. Kuba leaned back on his elbows, allowing Łukasz to slide down his track pants and underwear. His Omega lay back on the bed, thighs wide open, hips undulating and lifting up off the mattress, displaying himself to his mate, begging and demanding to be taken.

Łukasz needed no further invitation, shrugging off his remaining clothing and crawling towards his waiting Omega.

Kuba flushed red as he spoke. ‘In the drawer of the bedside cabinet. It might help. If you don’t find it too disgusting that is.’

‘Of course not, Kuba. I’d do anything for you. Anything that makes you feel better.’ Łukasz put what he took out of the drawer on the bed beside them. And then he lowered himself over his Omega, both of them gasping out loud as their naked bodies touched for the first time, their bare, aching, leaking cocks rubbing together deliciously.

They kissed, fighting to keep their kiss gentle and tender for a while before devolving into a hot torrent of desperate need, teeth grazing over bitten lips, tongues battling for dominance. Łukasz let Kuba take the lead for a while before asserting himself. He was the Beta. He was on top. And Kuba relaxed into his caresses just so beautifully, letting him claim his mouth in the way he would later claim his body, the Beta’s tongue licking about everywhere inside, conquering every inch of territory as his own.

Kuba’s body was bucking up against him, his Omega eager to find release for his burning desire. He was wet, oh so gorgeously wet, the space where their bodies met becoming slippery and sticky. Łukasz never really consciously decided that it was time. It just kind of happened, their bodies moving and sliding against one another, Kuba moving so that Łukasz was nudging against his relaxed entrance.

All it took was one gentle thrust forward with his hips and Łukasz found himself starting to slide inside his Omega. Kuba was warm and welcoming. It was obviously some time since he had done this and he felt tight and hot round Łukasz, but he was open and aroused enough that there was comparatively little resistance. Łukasz pushed onwards, loving how his mate’s velvety wetness hugged him so tightly. He loved Kuba’s soft little howls and moans even more.

And then he was buried deep inside the man he had loved for so long, looking down at the blissfully happy expression on Kuba’s face. Łukasz was strong, if anything even stronger after long months of painful, frustrating rehab, so he supported himself on his elbows, gazing down at his beautiful mate as he thrust slowly and rhythmically in and out of him, trying to make this precious moment last as long as possible.

He could feel Kuba clenching round him all too soon, see the telltale tremors in his body. His lover was close but Łukasz wanted to feel everything when he came. So he wrapped one hand round Kuba’s twitching manhood, stroking him until he convulsed in ecstasy underneath him. Only then did Łukasz allow himself to find his own release, coming deep inside his Omega, claiming him as his own, telling him how much he loved him over and over and over again.

He lowered himself down, letting Kuba feel his body resting warm and heavy on top of him, kissing him tenderly through the afterglow of their first time together. But he knew that Kuba needed more and he wanted to give his Kuba everything he could. He pulled out, shushing Kuba’s needy whines, keeping his Omega cocooned within the bubble of his own body heat as much as possible as he reached for what he had placed on the bed earlier.

His Omega licked and sucked at his throat, gorging himself on his mate’s scent while Łukasz carefully slid the dildo inside him. He kissed Kuba as he pressed the button that inflated the artificial Alpha’s knot, swallowing down his mate’s satisfied whine.

‘Is it OK for you?’ he whispered against his Omega’s lips, stroking his lover’s blond hair back from his forehead.

‘Perfect. Thank you.’ Łukasz could see how emotional Kuba was as he spoke, moved that his Beta would do anything to make him happy. ‘It feels even better with you holding me. More … more real.’

Łukasz had an idea. ‘Tell me if this isn’t OK.’ He gently and carefully turned Kuba onto his stomach before lying on top of him, supporting part of his weight on his elbows but letting the rest of it settle onto Kuba’s body, letting his groin press hard against Kuba’s buttocks. His Omega’s sigh told him that he liked this, liked feeling Łukasz all around him, liked feeling his mate’s bodyweight pressing the Alpha dildo even more firmly into him.

This was as close as Łukasz could come to giving his Omega what he needed without being an Alpha. And it felt good, astonishingly, incredibly good, lying together close and intimate like this. He bent his head, licking and sucking at Kuba’s throat. He might not be an Alpha, but he certainly could appreciate how deliciously his Omega tasted and smelled, especially when he was in heat.

He waited until he felt Kuba completely relaxed under him, pliant and satiated, before gently removing the dildo, nuzzling lovingly at his mate’s hair and cheeks as he pulled him into a warm embrace. Making love to Kuba had been amazing, completely mind blowing, but this felt every bit as good. Łukasz couldn’t have felt happier, felt more like the mate his Kuba deserved, than when Kuba was nestled in his arms like this, satisfied and content.

They slept snuggled up together for a couple of hours until Kuba awoke, wakened by the burning waves of need pouring over him again. And his mate was only too happy to be able to satisfy him over and over again. That was pretty much how they spent the next couple of days: cuddling, sleeping and making love. There were occasional forays into the shower together, which usually ended up in them making love. And Łukasz was able to entice Kuba into the kitchen where thankfully he was able to find enough food to be able to make them something to eat to keep their strength up.

His Omega was so loving and trusting that Łukasz cherished being able to take care of him like this. He was beginning to understand what Marco had meant when he had said that there was more to being with an Omega in heat than satisfying their sexual needs. But of course he did that too. He might not have been able to make love to Kuba as many times as an Alpha in rut could have, but he had a few tricks up his Beta sleeve.

He’d done his best to drive Kuba out of his mind, slowly sucking him off with three fingers curled deep into his warm wetness, gently massaging that special spot that would give him such intense pleasure. He’d kept this up for as long as he could, licking and caressing his Omega until Kuba was writhing and moaning underneath him, begging to come. Kuba’s orgasm had been so powerful that he’d been unable to speak or move for a few minutes afterwards, lying safe in Łukasz’s arms while he recovered.

The Beta hadn’t been able to suppress a self-satisfied smile as he gently stroked his mate’s hair. He might not have an Alpha cock that swelled up like a balloon, but he could arouse and satisfy his Omega perfectly well with what he had. And as promised, he’d asked his Omega to kneel for him so that he could taste him where he was sweet and wet with slick, licking and probing, his hand stroking Kuba’s hard, proud manhood until he did indeed come screaming his Beta’s name.

Both of them knew that Kuba’s heat was close to burning itself out when they made love slowly and tenderly, never breaking eye contact, their bodies pitching and rolling together in perfect harmony. Łukasz went to pull out after he came, already reaching for the Alpha dildo. But Kuba stopped him, digging his fingers into his back in warning before wrapping his legs round him, holding him tight against his body. Kuba’s leg muscles were strong and powerful and it would have been hard for Łukasz to break free, even if he’d wanted to. His Omega clearly needed something and he’d told Kuba to ask for what he wanted right from the start.

Kuba pulled his head down for a kiss, not tender and gentle like they usually kissed after making love, but passionate and aggressive. The Omega’s teeth grazed Łukasz’s over-sensitive skin as Kuba sucked and bit at his lower lip before invading his mouth with his tongue, thrusting deep inside, dancing and duelling with Łukasz’s own tongue. Kuba was trying to get him hard again and it was working. The mind blowing sensation of Kuba forcefully clenching and contracting his muscles around him where he was still trapped inside his hot, velvety channel was too arousing for words and Łukasz was ready to go again faster than he would have thought physically possible. He could feel Kuba himself hardening against his stomach.

He knew that Kuba didn’t want him to move, not yet, His Omega wanted him hard and strong, throbbing and pulsing inside him. So Łukasz relaxed onto his mate’s body, knowing Kuba needed to feel his warm weight on him. He rested his forehead against Kuba’s, the two of them lying so close together that they were almost sharing one another’s breath.

‘Am I enough for you, Kuba?’ he whispered hoarsely, needing to ask, needing to know.

Kuba took his face in his hands, gazing up at him with blazing eyes, his voice raw and passionate.

‘Don’t you ever dare to ask that question again, Łukasz Piszczek. You’re everything to me. The blood in my veins. The air in my lungs. There is nothing that I need that you can’t give me. There is nobody that I want apart from you. There never was and there never will be.’

Łukasz’s heart sang at Kuba’s words. He could hear the truth in them. He looked down at his beloved mate, his eyes drawn to the shimmering sheen of sweat glinting on the strong lines of Kuba’s neck. He’d feared that he could never do this, that he lacked the fundamental instincts required to claim his mate in this way. But now he knew that none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was that he had to be the mate Kuba needed.

This was nothing to do with being an Alpha or a Beta, but about being the man who loved Kuba with his whole heart, who wanted to give Kuba everything he so richly deserved. And deep within he realised that he wanted this for himself, that he wanted to place his claim on his mate for the whole world to see, for everyone to know that he had been blessed with the precious gift of the love and trust of this amazing, wonderful Omega.

He bent his head, licking over the shining sweat salt-sweet skin of his Omega’s throat. Kuba was breathing slowly, the world seeming to stand still around them, the two of them enclosed in a perfect sphere of their love. Kuba buried his fingers in Łukasz’s hair, encouraging his Beta to claim him, arching his head back in silent invitation. Kuba had always smelled good to him and his scent had become even more irresistible once he had gone into heat. But now the beauty of his scent was almost overwhelming: sweet, heavy and seductive, with a musky, male undertone that made Łukasz’s head swim with overpowering love and desire.

He didn’t hesitate for a second before sinking his teeth deep into his Omega’s vulnerable flesh. Kuba tasted so good on his tongue, the metallic tang of his blood mingling with his Omega sweetness as Łukasz gently sucked at him. But what Łukasz hadn’t expected was the sheer force of the emotions that flooded through him. Love, lust, joy, protectiveness, everything that made up their powerful bond flowed between them like a river in torrent, forming a bond that could never, that would never, be broken for as long as they both still drew breath. Kuba was his and he was Kuba’s, forever and ever. And nothing else mattered.

Łukasz broke their connection only with great reluctance and only because he knew that he needed to let Kuba claim him in the same way. His possessive growls vibrated against Kuba’s skin as he licked over the fresh mating bite on his mate’s neck, loving how that made his Omega purr with delight. And then he offered his Omega his throat, one hand supporting Kuba’s head.

Kuba was strong and wild in final throes of his heat, licking possessively over Łukasz’s throat, whining and howling before he bit confidently into his mate, claiming him as his. It hurt for a moment, but then Łukasz felt only love and a deep, deep intimacy, stronger than anything he’d ever felt before. He felt something else, something he struggled to put a name to but could best describe as … well as triumph. He heard his triumph in his loud, possessive growls, his hand holding Kuba’s mouth to his throat as his Omega sipped sweetly at his lifeblood.

The sensation of being joined so intimately with his mate was enough to make Kuba find his release. Łukasz felt his Omega coming sticky against his belly, felt him clenching and clamping round him where he was still buried deep in his Omega’s gorgeous wet heat. Kuba coming undone in his arms still biting and sucking at his neck was more than Łukasz could withstand either. He came, deep and hard inside his Omega, a loud roar of triumphant love on his lips.

He cradled Kuba in his arms afterwards, his Omega more precious to him than he had imagined possible. Kuba licked contentedly at the mating bite on his neck, making tiny purring and whining noises in between soft licks. Each loving lick aroused sensations in Łukasz that he’d never felt before. He felt neither love nor desire, but the two inextricably intertwined to create something new and unique, transformed into the mating bond between him and Kuba, into something he couldn’t describe but only feel in every fibre of his being.

Finally they kissed, this time their kisses sweet and gentle, eyes clouded with love and devotion. Kuba felt perfect in his arms like this, still the strong, proud man he knew and respected, but also soft, satisfied and loving.

‘That was … that was … wow … ’ which was about the most articulate thing Łukasz was capable of coming out with right now. ‘I hadn’t expected … ’

‘ … our mating bond to be so strong?’ Kuba finished his sentence with a shy smile. ‘I wasn’t sure either. But I hoped that it would be. Our love is so strong. Our connection is so deep. And you wanted it so badly. I could feel that. I believe that is what made our mating so powerful. That and the fact you are mated to a hot, passionate, irresistible Omega.’ Kuba winked at him as he finished speaking and Łukasz could only kiss him stupid, until they were both breathless and giggling.

‘I have to confess something to you. The problem was never you being an Omega. It was me being scared that I couldn’t give you what you needed. The truth is that I love you being an Omega, even more now I have had the chance to experience it fully. I love how you smell. How you taste. How gorgeously needy and passionate you are in my arms. Every whine. Every howl. Everything. Maybe that’s some sort of kink on my part, but it’s how I feel.’ Łukasz grinned apologetically at his mate.

‘You love me and I’m an Omega, so you love my Omega nature too. And despite your quiet nature and iron self-control, you’re a hot, passionate man yourself, so of course you respond to me being all needy and demanding as an Omega. I was equally scared that me being an Omega would scare you away, that it would be too messy and complicated for you.’

Łukasz heard how his voice was hoarse with emotion as he spoke. ‘No, it’s exactly the opposite. I love you being in heat. I can’t wait to be allowed to share your heat with you again. Even though it breaks my heart to see you suffering and in pain.’

Kuba snuggled up against him, tucking his head under Łukasz’s chin. ‘I can’t wait either. It will be wonderful. And going into heat isn’t so bad with your mate by your side, knowing that you will be there to take such perfect care of me. And Łukasz, how you feel about loving me being in heat but hating seeing me suffer, well that is exactly how every loving mate of an Omega feels.’

Łukasz hugged his mate tight. They needed to shower again and eat. Maybe he could even call someone and ask them to bring some food over now that Kuba’s heat was over? But first they needed to sleep for a bit. He would look after his Omega. He was his mate. That was his responsibility. And Kuba would be there for him whenever he needed it. It didn’t matter that they weren’t Alpha and Omega but Alpha and Beta. They loved each other. They had chosen to be together, to spend the rest of their lives together. And it really was true that nothing else mattered.


End file.
